


His Girl

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Three-sentence microfics for a submissive Caroline.(Originally posted to Tumblr 3/4/15)





	His Girl

The first time he took her over his knee, it was for a simple typing error – she nearly cried, but it was for her own negligence, not the bruises that painted her ass. They lingered for days, long after he’d stroked her hair and accepted her tearful apology, reminding her the consequence of imperfection. The next typing error was not an accident. 

* * *

The tang of leather and shoe polish tasted sharp in her mouth, but it was absolutely worth the expression on his face. Holding his gaze, she traced the stitches at his toe with her tongue, and smiled. His oxfords had never shone brighter.

* * *

He made her suffer all through the meeting. It lasted three hours, and every agonizing second she kept quiet, sat perfectly still as the object between her legs buzzed against her clit. It purred erratically as he toyed with the controller in his pocket, but she listened, and took notes, and didn’t make a sound, and once the other men were gone she was rewarded on the boardroom table. 

* * *

She hadn’t been flirting, she swore, she couldn’t help how the head of HR looked at her, she was just picking up some paperwork and it was all a mistake – enough of a mistake to make him stop the elevator and slam her against the wall. Enough to make his eyes flash with jealousy as he snarled that she was his, all and only his, to take whenever he pleased including _right now. S_ he bit back a scream as he fucked her hard, ‘til he’d filled her and had his fill, and later she mused that she should flirt with men she wanted fired in front of him more often. 

* * *

The red silk at her throat branded her as clearly as the red marks beneath it – hiding her conduct, perhaps, but not who she belonged to. Everyone knew. She walked the hallways with her head high, and felt their eyes on her, and her heart thrummed with pride.


End file.
